Printer feeders for edge-punched record carriers serve the purpose of pulling and guiding record carriers (e.g., edge-punched paper webs) straight through the printer. A prerequisite for the course of the operation in the printer is a trouble-free feeding of the record carrier stacked in folded layers. Working from the stack is gaining importance due to the increasing processing of continuous forms.
Supporting the fastening rod and drive shaft for the tractors on the printer frame is known from German Published Patent Document DE-PS 25 14 506. However, a later retrofitting of printers already in operation with the device disclosed in this published patent document is not possible because the structural space is otherwise occupied. Thus, already existing printers cannot be retrofitted or can be retrofitted only with considerable difficulties with a feeder for edge-punched record carriers as disclosed in this published patent document. On the other hand, there is a demand for printers optionally with or without paper feeders.